Of Course I Hate Him
by ShannonElizabeth
Summary: A quick Drabble. Lily Evans knows she absolutely hates James Potter, and Mary is forced to listen to her ranting. Rated T just to be safe for language.


"He's an insufferable prig! What he did to Sev is unforgivable!" Lily snapped, pacing her dorm, infuriated. Mary looked up at her friend from her Potions essay, and let out a sigh. Lily had been going on like that for over an hour, and even though Mary completely understood her hatred for Potter, she thought this was slightly over the top for simply inflating Snape's head a bit.

"Lily, calm down a bit, alright? Potter loves this sort of stuff, getting to piss you off." Mary said, letting out a sigh. "If you would calm down a bit -"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Lily snapped, crossing her arms. "This is the fifth time he's done it this year! Remus isn't punishing him for it!"

"Then you do it!" Mary exclaimed, frustrated. "Or, is it because Severus hexed him as well that you won't do anything, out of fear you'll get him in trouble too?"

Lily let out a groan, flopping down on her bed. "If Sev hadn't used some kind of cutting curse, it wouldn't have been as bad, I'm sure. However, that doesn't excuse Potter's behaviour!"

Mary let out another sigh, and walked over to flop next to Lily. "Well, we always knew Potter and his friends were twats." she said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not like you just found out."

"I sodding hate him." Lily groaned. "He always does stupid stuff in front of me and hurts Sev."

Mary decided it was best to refrain from mentioning how she saw Sev attack James a week prior. And that the stupid stuff wasn't always in front of her. "Well, if it's any consolation, at least he acts like a semi decent human being every once in a while."

Lily groaned. "Yet he's horrible the rest of the time. I stand by my case, I hate him."

"Of course you do, hon. Now, calm down a bit, because we've got more OWLs tomorrow, and you don't need an aneurism"

* * *

Lily had formerly been looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon after her OWLs sitting next to the Black Lake with Snape, but after that spectacle, she was sitting in her dorm, humiliated. Between being called a mudblood, Potter bullying Snape, and being actually asked out by someone who was even worse than the giant squid, Lily just wanted to sit in her dorm, and dissolve into the bed.

"Hey Lils." Mary said, walking in. "I heard what happened. He's a right prig, you shouldn't care about what he thinks."

"Thanks. Gosh, I sodding hate Potter!" she snapped, chucking her pillow against a wall. Angry tears began streaming down her face.

"Okay, Potter was being a prig, but that's not who I meant." Mary said, sitting on her bed.

"I hate him! I hate them both!" Lily snapped, before clinging to Mary and sobbing.

"Well, Snape's a racist little twat, and Potter's a git. What do you expect?" Mary asked, and she patted Lily's back. "If it's any consolation, Potter did end up pantsing him."

The sobs that came from Lily indicated that it hadn't worked, or hadn't been heard. Mary let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The two girls sat on the train alone, and Lily was sitting deep in thought. Mary didn't dare ask what was going on in her head, since the redhead had not had a pleasant morning. Between Snape trying to talk to her and James hexing him, she wasn't very impressed.

There were some footsteps in the corridor, and the door opened, so Mary turned to look up. "Mind if we sit, ladies?" James asked, grinning at the two of them as the Marauders gathered outside the compartment.

Before Mary could respond, Lily got up and slammed the door shut on Potters face, and murmured a locking charm, before resuming her thought. Mary looked between Potter's shocked face and Lily's pensive one, before shrugging. "Sickle for your thoughts, Lily?"

"He's a prig. If he dropped off the side of the tracks, I'd cheer."

Mary let out a sigh. She was going to remember this, because she was certain it would prove funny at some point in the future.

* * *

**A/N: This short drabble was done for Phaxsoone's James and Lily Age Challenge, with the prompt 'fifth year, hate'.**


End file.
